


Betrothed

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Other, Tags May Change, aesir thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	1. Chapter 1

The snow swirled around him angrily, picking up on the foul mood his father’s stern words had set him in and as he made his way through the startings of a blizzard, Loki did not look back at the ice castle he called home.  
His rage and his stubbornness had him walking into the heart of the storm, the winds whipping his dark long hair about his face and as he pulled his cloak and satchel closer to him to block out most of the winds, he found a cave.  
It wasn’t far from the palace grounds, but just far enough to let Loki cool himself as his father’s words still buzzed about his mind.  
He knew he was a runt.  
He knew his worth to the crown, to the court, but marriage?  
Arranged marriage was the farthest thing from his mind when Laufey ordered him to come to the throne room for a “talk”.  
Marriage..and to the son of Odin, no less.  
Making his way into the cave, he sat his boney bottom on the cold ground and glared at his father’s grounds, the snow making it difficult, but he still tried.  
He would not go back, why should he?

As night fell and the snow kept on it’s fit, Loki realized that it was dangerous out and leaving was a bad idea. But he couldn’t just turn back around.  
He couldn’t give in to what his father wanted and to go back would be doing just so.  
Laufey had said that he was to leave in two days time and travel via BiFrost to Asgard, but he could not travel if they could not find him, right?

Still, in his satchel, he held all that was important to him.  
His hair brush, solid gold and glittered with gems, the bristles fine and soft when he brushed his long raven locks.  
His finest silks and a single fur coat which he wore. The silks, all shades of reds and blue, fit him like a glove and while some where nearly transparent, others were thick and long and expensive. Perfect for a prince, he thought.  
A photo of his mother, the Norns be with her.   
May she rest in Valhalla, he patted his satchel lovingly.

Along with a few other garments and his daggers, he thought himself ready for anything, but he was wrong.  
As the storm kept on, no one went looking for him.  
No one found him until he was frozen.  
The storm had been so big, no Jotnar was safe and many died, frozen or ill from the affects of the blizzard.

But it was not the Jotnar who found him days later, frozen to the spot, eyes closed as if in a sweet sleep and not on the brink of death from cold and starvation.  
No, it was the Prince of Asgard who found him wrapped in his furs and silks, a dagger by his hip and his mother’s photo beside his cheek, frozen where he had cried upon it.

It was the Asgardian Prince who braved the snows after the storm and went to explore as the others mulled around the castle, hoping the runt prince would appear randomly as he often did.  
It was that prince that brought Loki to the grounds and asked to take him to Asgard to seek medical attention and warmth, but it was Laufey who had waved his hand and sent the two on his way, Odin by his son’s side as he held his betrothed and all the young prince had brought with him to his journey to the cave.

As the BiFrost opened and Thor walked out, Loki wrapped like a babe in his arms, Loki’s satchel across his back and Odin behind him, Thor knew he had to find Eir to heal this prince, this young Jotun.


	2. Chapter 2

Days had gone by and still the Jotun hadn’t healed.  
Still too warm and unconscious, he lay among heaps of ice and snow in a chamber off of the healing room, guards in front of the chamber’s door for the Jotun’s safety.  
But few knew of what lay just beyond those doors.  
Thor knew, however, and he was there often, bringing ice and cold rags to try and help to heal and wake the prince.

Face peaceful and young, the Jotun prince laid with a cool rag over his chest and upon each leg, hoping to cool him enough from Asgard’s heat, the attempt to stabilize him something new and experimental and as Thor sat beside the small Jotun, he couldn’t help but brush a stray strand of hair off of his promised prince’s forehead, his fingers turning a soft blue at a single touch.  
He was a different animal all together to the prince of Asgard and as he lay sleeping and healing, Thor explored.  
Gentle hands brushed his brow, his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose and his thin soft lips, exploring the mate he would know as soon as each came of age.

Down his chest, the Aesir prince explored, leaving his own marks upon the Jotun. Marks of creamy white lines, as if the prince were trying to mold himself to seem as an Aesir. As if a chameleon.  
As Thor explored, he couldn’t help but long to an icy kiss. To lay his lips upon his betrothed and wake him as had happened in stories read by his mother during his childhood.

Slowly, carefully, he bent down and kissed the frozen lips of the Jotnar prince and lingered only for a moment, his lips tingling from such a touch.

Suddenly, Loki’s lungs willed with air and his eyes opened, spooking the Aesir prince and making him fall into a stood, sending it flying against the fall and making objects fall from the shelving as the Jotun woke and tried to sit up with a groan.

He, at last, was awake, however disoriented he was.  
Breathing heavily and scared, the blue prince fought at his restraints and cursed in a language unknown to Thor.

Rising from where he had stumbled back and fallen, Thor tried to calm the prince by placing a hand at his chest and giving a sympathetic smile.

“Prince Loki?” He asked and the Jotnar Prince stared at him with ruby red eyes, scared and heart pounding in his chest. “I am Prince Thor, your betrothed. Welcome to Asgard.”


	3. Chapter 3

Though he had woken to a start, his eventual calm came after a scream escaped his thin chest and he pulled at the restraints until they broke against his chilly blue skin. As the Asgardian prince looked on in awe and slight terror, the little blue prince sat up with a heaving chest and spoke in a language strange to the golden son.

“Where am I? What is this place?” Loki asked, his voice too loud to his freshly woken ears. “Where is my father? I demand to speak to him!”

It took several moments for Thor to realize that the prince was actually speaking a tongue that he knew, though however rusty he was, and tried to answer him as best as he could. As a prince and son to the All-Father, his studies had required him to learn all the languages. 

“This is my home,” Thor spoke. “This is Asgard, your new home.”  
His accent was strange and the blue startled bird upon the table, but as he turned the simple words in his mind, he realized what the golden prince had said and his panic started all over again.

“No! No! I did not want this! This is not what I want!” He bellowed, swinging his legs from the table and trying to stand, as if he were a newborn deer, legs shaky and trembling, eyes wide and afraid. “I want to go home!”

With all of the commotion in the prince’s private healing room, healers were alerted and flew into the room with careful hands and soft voices, but nothing tamed the wild foreign beast. Pushing back against the healers that surrounded him, leaving burns upon their skin as he moved past them with his frozen skin, he stumbled through the halls of the castle blindly. Tears of panic blurred his vision and shouts from the Asgardian prince mixed with the startled calls of servants and guards as he ran, not stopping until he ran into a tall woman, adorned in golden armor and hues of rose and pinks.

Splayed out on the floor, red eyes wide and still fairly blurred, he stared up at the golden haired woman in alarm, expecting cruelty in the kingdom he did not know. Instead, the woman knelt before him and touched his face softly, kind eyes taking him in as she spoke in a slow and soft tone, calming him.

“Be still, my child. You are safe here.” She spoke, her voice older and holding wisdom. “No one will hurt you in this kingdom.”  
As his eyes began to focus, she became clearer and a sense of ease began to wash over him at the mere touch of her hand seemed to allow his lungs to breathe a little easier. She was a mother, of that he was certain. No one would carry such a warm and loving glow such as the one she shone in if they were anything less. Long ringlets of golden hair fell over her shoulder and onto the golden breastplate that covered her, soft pink silks flowing from under it and pooling around where she knelt. A vision, soft and calming.

“I want to go home.” He whispered and it seemed as if the woman saddened to hear his voice break so sadly.  
“My little love,” She told him, rising to her feet and offering a hand to him that he took quickly. “This is your home now. Asgard is your home.”

Loki’s stomach dropped and he withdrew his hand from her grip, holding it against his chest in shock. He took a step back and did not stop until his back found the front of the golden prince. Suddenly the world was too small, this realm too warm, and he had no other solution but to run. So he ran.


End file.
